Natsu & Lucy: New-found Feelings
by MetalSonicShard
Summary: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of moments the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. The two are unsure if the other returns the feelings but know they must be brave and tell the other. Will the two become more than friends?


**Hello readers, this is my first attempt at a love story and a Fairy Tail Fanfiction in general so please be nice lol. Give me some feedback of what you think of the story and I apologize if characters seem a little OOC. There may be a couple of "side-couples" involved in the story.**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17 Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17 Loki- 17**

**Gray- 18 Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19 Jellal- 18**

**Juvia- 17 Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 18**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 1: **_**Unknown Feelings-**_

Third-Person POV:

It was late at night in Magnolia, as a certain team was just getting back from a mission on a nearby island. Team Natsu, consisting of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet & Happy were in the middle of the ocean on their way back to the Fairy Tail guild. As usual, Natsu was experiencing his motion sickness that weakens him so.

"Come on Natsu, you're so lame I swear," taunted Gray as Natsu hung his head over the boat they were traveling in, not even being able to fight back to Gray's insult. "Erza, just knock him out please. Just watching this is pathetic," added Gray, just staring at Natsu at his weakened state.

"Fine, just hold still Natsu," replied Erza as she begun to cock her fist back until a certain blonde stopped her halfway through her punch.

"Erza stop!" shouted Lucy as she stood in front of the weakened Dragon Slayer, "I have an idea." The blonde wizard began to put her arms around Natsu and whispered in his ear to calm down. Erza, Gray and Happy looked shocked for a moment as Natsu calmed down and smiled at Lucy as she smiled at him. Suddenly, the two turned around to their smirking teammates and they knew exactly where they were going.

"You two liiiiike each other!" exclaimed the flying cat.

"Nuh-uh!" said the two at the same time, which just made it all the more awkward as the two began to blush but still held each other.

"Why are you still holding each other then?" said Gray smirking, causing the two to turn tomato red and slowly move away from each other. The rest of the boat ride was awkward (to say the least) but Natsu went back to his motion-sickness state.

Natsu's POV:

Goddamn that trip ended up awkward, but Lucy actually helped my motion-sickness. As we stepped off the boat, I said goodbye to Gray and Erza who were headed to who-knows-where. Happy, Lucy and I walked towards the guild until Lucy stopped.

"I'm gonna go home actually, it was a long day." she said in a very exhausted tone.

"Hey Natsu, I'm gonna go to the guild right now. I'll see ya there!" exclaimed Happy as he quickly took off and waved by to Lucy who waved back. There was a silence between us. I blushed a little, she did too as she played with her hair a little.

"Th-thank you Lucy." I said stuttering like a fool while still blushing.

"Oh, you mean for helping you out on the boat?" she asked, and I nodded, "Anytime Natsu! You're probably my best friend, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in Fairy Tail so I don't mind helping you!" she added in an ecstatic tone, still slightly blushing. Those words did mean a lot to me and my initial reaction was to lean in and give her a hug.

Lucy's POV:

It was unexpected but I hugged him back, because I did mean those words. After we let go, there was small silence but I gave him a smile.

"Well, see you later Lucy. Have a good night." he said to me as he smiled and waved by before he started heading off towards the guild.

"Bye Natsu!" I shouted to him as I began to walk towards home. I felt a strange feeling though, something I couldn't exactly comprehend. I tried to brush it off once I got home by heading off to sleep.

_At the guild…_

Natsu's POV:

I arrived at the guild and I could immediately tell something was not right. All eyes were on me and judging on the looks my teammates, I knew what was happening.

"Well well well, look at Natsu!" exclaimed Elfman as he patted me on the back roughly.

"Ok guys, whatever you guys think is going on, it's not." I made that clear to the guild members that nothing is happening.

"Oh really? I actually had you had some balls for a moment." insulted Cana as she drank her usual barrel.

"No it's true!" chimed in Happy, "Natsu likes Lucy, and Lucy likes Natsu!" he exclaimed and that just made it even more awkward as everyone cheered and patted me on the back.

"Come on Natsu, don't be ashamed." insisted Mirajane, "Lucy is a special girl and I can see the type of bond you two share."

"Yeah man. I mean you are a hopeless piece of crap in transportation but with Lucy at your side, you were normal." said Gray as he put his hand around my shoulder, which seemed way different for Gray to do but he was right. Lucy did help my terrible problem. I still don't see it, Lucy is probably my best friend but that's it.

"Guys, Lucy is an amazing girl and friend but I don't see it" I said, that leaving everyone to be disappointed but not convinced. Everyone went back to minding their own business now except for Gray, who continued his conversation with me.

"Come on, we're gotta talk" he said in an assertive voice and I followed him outside even though I really didn't want to.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, really confused as to why we had to leave the guild in order to talk.

"For a walk, I'm gonna knock some sense into you" he asserted while I was confused as to what he meant by that.

_At Lucy's House…_

Lucy's POV:

I had just gotten out of the shower and ever since I got home from saying bye to Natsu, I couldn't get the Dragon Slayer away from my mind. I got dressed quickly until I heard a knock at my door, which was surprising since normally people would just break into my house. I went to the door and opened it to find Levy-chan.

"Lu-chan!" she exclaimed as she gave me an embracing hug.

"Levy-chan! It's great to see you!" I answered back, having seen my dear friend for about 3 days.

"So Lu-chan, we need to talk," she said to me as I closed the door behind her, "I have been hearing things about you and a certain Dragon Slayer" she said with a teaseful tone and a smirking face. I could feel my face burning up and my heart beating as I remembered what happened just a short half hour ago.

"T-there's nothing to talk about…" I said stuttering and trying to hide my blushing face.

"Lu-chan, the guild was talking about what happened and you don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed" she said assuringly while putting her arm around me in a comforting way.

"I'm not ashamed..a little embarrassed but I don't know if I have those types of feelings for him," I said while keeping my blush, "He is probably my best friend but I don't know if we are compatible in that way, and plus I think he'd rather be into Lisanna."

"Nonsense Lu-chan," she said as she took a little more serious look and tone, "Natsu always chooses to spend time with his team and specifically you over anyone. And the fact that he cares deeply about you and your safety makes it obvious that he sees compatibility with you."

"You think so?" I asked her in a shy tone while still blushing but not hiding my face anymore.

"I do Lu-chan," she said smiling at me, "But, I know you also have strong feelings for Natsu. I remember you telling me about him saving you after you jumped off Jose's prisoner room, and how he took down Gajeel for beating you up and how he took a tree from the festival just so you could see it."

What Levy-chan said made me actually realize a lot. Natsu did everything he could to make sure I was happy and what he did made me happy. Around Natsu I felt safe, I felt as though there was somebody who really wanted to be around me no matter what.

"Levy-chan...I like Natsu Dragneel...a lot" I ended up confessing to her after realizing that I did have feelings for the Dragon Slayer. Levy-chan smiled with her eyes lighting up in extreme happiness. I knew I had strong feelings for Natsu but I have doubts, doubts that he will feel the same way over me. Knowing my luck with love and guys, I don't see this ending well.

**How will Lucy deal with her feelings for Natsu? And what exactly is Gray planning to talk to Natsu about? Next chapter up soon ^-^**


End file.
